


Let me have a little bit attachment - as a treat

by Whoisthatalex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthatalex/pseuds/Whoisthatalex
Summary: Obi-Wan screaming at the jedi council
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 69





	Let me have a little bit attachment - as a treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was living in my head so I had to write it down. It is very out of character.

"The jedi code you know, master kenobi"

Obi-Wan was standing in front of the jedi council and his anger grew with every sentence.

"Attachments can't be allowed. We urge you to go to the mind healers so you will get on the right path." It came from windu

"So mister penis head mundi can have multiple wives but I can't have one (1) husband?"

"OBI-WAN" plo koon wanted to intrude.

"And 'Ani, oh I mean Master Jedi', I know we don't talk about it, but we all know, we all fucking know. It is the fucking hypocrisy for me. You know we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I won’t hesitate to send Cody this way and you don't want that. He is a pissed boyfriend. Believe me you don't want to talk to pissed cody if you value your life."


End file.
